A ferroelectric capacitor provided to a ferroelectric memory or the like is constituted by sandwiching a ferroelectric film between a bottom electrode and a top electrode.
However, adhesiveness between the ferroelectric film and the top electrode is low, the top electrode may peel off from the ferroelectric film, and a gap may occur between them as shown in FIG. 6. When such gap occurs, the ferroelectric capacitor does not operate normally.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-351920